


Cold comfort

by Paradoxproductions



Series: Within us [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Weird voodoo stuff, blue is a mess, impostors who don’t kill people, paranormal stuff, red is not sus this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: Red wakes up on polus after the skeld incident and realises he needs to contact his friends.But blue and other problems aren’t going to make this an easy way back to Mira HQ.Especially when blue really tries to annoy him.
Series: Within us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104
Kudos: 1





	1. A different point of view

How long have I have been asleep for?

A couple of minutes? Days? Weeks?

Doesn’t matter to me now... I feel myself wake up, a stabbing pain in the back of my head. How far did I fall?

Jeez blood is leaking on the ground and it has formed a small puddle... it seems new so I haven’t been out for too long.

I should find medbay so I can at least stop the bleeding, that way I can at least concentrate on how to escape Polus.

I remember how blue, orange, brown and green were all assigned tasks in Polus, mainly to excavate the planet so we can further progress civilisation, I never agreed with it but the excavation was done by majority vote.

Looking at the tech left behind, I wonder how Polus hasn’t been shut down since this tech has been known to be unstable but I never knew much as only yellow had details on technology.

Enough nostalgia Red I should patch myself up.

I arrived in medbay and searched the environment for a med kit. After a struggle I found it and patched the hole in the back of my head. 

Feels much better, I can at least focus properly now.... if I had proper accommodation. 

More work... I already had a lot to handle but I should take rest in office, not comfy but it is better than nothing.

When I arrived in office I had to readjust the layout to make it at least habitable for my liking and rested.


	2. Thin ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red begins to find a way to meet up with the others but a certain someone causes problems

I didn’t sleep well... so I am still fatigued and a little grouchy, I always had a temper but it is always bad when I lack sufficient sleep so I am glad that no one is here... still I could use a friend and someone who isn’t blue... I still don’t know if he is alive, probably is but I am prepared this time to properly fight him.

I decided to get a drink of water but I feel a presence... a presence which I do not like... a presence of an impostor.

Great, he is here and now he is likely to taunt me for being unable to leave and keep me alive so I die from natural causes.

Welp may as well confront him.

“Sup Red,” stated a familiar voice 

“Blue, stop acting like we are friends!” I snapped.

“Jeez, temper much?” He sassed

“Blue, I ain’t here to deal with your bullshit so go off and jump into a lava pit or something.” I snapped again

“Waaaaa, Red! You’re so mean!” He cried,” K I am better now.”

So he is acting like a lunatic too? Well I am so done already with this act, plus I am pretty sure that act was from somewhere.

“Blue why are you here?” I asked angrily

“To get off here with you.” He bluntly stated,” I don’t want to die as well y’know.”

“Isn’t this place, like your home?” I asked

“Well yeah, but this place is sooo boring.” He replied.

I’m so not allowing this guy to escape here. His very existence causes problems, but for now I have to work along.

“Yay you want to work with me.” He cheerfully stated.

Does this guy have mood swings ‘cause this is annoying!

“I have an idea,” blue stated,” we could use the communications to establish contact with your friends.”

Wow that is pretty smart, blue without hesitation is walking off jeez I have to deal with this crap for whoever knows how long. Boy I look forward to the day where I can leave.


	3. Colour theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red attempts to contact the others but more issues occur.

We arrived at communications and blue is already gawking at the technology here.

“Aren’t you familiar with technology, you are an alien.” I stated 

“Hmph how mean for you to say that.” Blue stated,” I was just gawking at how inferior it is. Watch.”

And he sabotaged the comms, is he here to be an active nuisance or to actually help?

I groaned and had to fix communications, I’m not good with this stuff, brown is the technician not me.

“Jeez you are so bad at this!” Blue scolded,”here let me fix it.”

He pushed me out the way and fixed it effortlessly... why did he sabotage in the first place?

“There that’s how it’s done,” blue stated with pride.

“Of course you know how to fix tech if you can hack into it!” I stated with annoyance.

“Well I just wanted to demonstrate my hobbies like you to yours,” he states,” you know the paranormal isn’t real right?”

Did he just say that? I literally was able to channel purple’s spirit and bust that brown wasn’t the killer!

“Well I’ll prove it then! I will revive someone by the end of tomorrow!” I yelled 

Why did I say that! That’s impossible, even for the best.

“Well then, I shall look forward to see this ritual,” blue stated,” if it works at all!”

He sneers at the attempt, ugh I really want to murder that guy!

I was known as the weird paranormal guy plus I could really use someone who ain’t blue.

So blue is going to slack off and not cooperate, he claims be doesn’t want to die? Doubt that!

So I never tried a resurrection seance, well it is new and it is dangerous. Best to go prepared


	4. Blend of red and blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red prepares to do his Seance and further progress attempts to contact everyone else.

Well if the seance is a success, the spirit will need a physical form so I may need an effigy which matches the users original body to ensure that all their memories and definable traits return.

So who I revive?

Well the killers are: brown, green and orange so they are out.

Yellow is not likely to cooperate and cyan might join her brother... 

...

...

That leaves purple... is it ok to have her alive with her killer? Things could get sour.

But purple is the only one who isn’t a convicted killer or wouldn’t cooperate.

But she is the only one who matches the criteria needed, plus I would much rather deal with her snobbish behaviour than whatever blue is.

So I rubbed my rubbed my horns and began making an effigy of purple.

Considering specimen has purple clay I should be able to construct a body if I am able to.

So the seance should be performed somewhere private... weapons is good for that no one goes there and it is soundproof. Well plans are ready, let’s do this!

The prep was a tiring process as the effigy took around an hour to properly replicate as the lights here as awful to craft effigies.

So with the effigy ready I should get the salt and draw the circle. 

They are in lab, why do I put myself through myself through this shit?

After properly setting up the circle I still have doubts as this is my first seance to have actual paranormal elements involved. Previously it involved fortune telling or telling scary stories. This is the real deal this time!

“Well let’s begin” I stated with determination.

Even if it won’t work, I still want to have fun after all.

I took a deep breath and began,” the members of this seance, well me invite the deceased spirit of purple to occupy this very effigy which is a perfect replication of the original body so that your body and mind can become one once again, So if you are with us please give us a sign of your existence whether visual or audio.”

I waited in silence and doubt, a ritual that involves resurrecting the dead never works and has overcomplicated steps but I was worth a shot not like it was a success but...

“Red, this body is perfect but the smell is disgusting!”

Oooh she is alive. WAIT IT WORKED!

“Wow you look surprised,” people stated,” it isn’t like you too be a skeptic in your own seances.”

“This is my first actual seance so I have the right to be surprised,” I refuted,” plus just to tell you I never actually expected it to work!”

“Well we learn something new everyday,” purple dismissed the comment.

“Still I am thankful you chose me even after our little argument on the skeld.”

“My you look tired,” she gasped,”do seances cause the medium to grow tired?”

“Well I did a lot of running around to set up this ritual and now I will have to clean up and contact the others.”

“Fret not dear crimson,” she stated,” I shall clean up as I owe you big time!”

Humbleness from purple? Well I guess we all change.

She nudges me away out of weapons and I decided to rest in office.


	5. Making contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact is made with Mira HQ after a bit of tinkering but purple’s return does cause tensions

My rest was like a dream come true, I slipped into a deep sleep which I was not able to be distracted nor awoken.

When I did wake, I am at full energy and raring to go so I feel determined to make contact.

Well I am worried about purple seeing blue. Meeting your killer isn’t very comforting.

And I was right to be concerned, purple was yelling about the murder and how blue is an asshole who deserves to die. Honestly I am with purple framing your own kind for murder is low!

Blue was simply refuting the claims in classic blue fashion of condescending comments and stealth insults by exploiting purple’s bad emotional state.

“Blue you threw your friends under the bus for your own benefit! Why would you even dare stoop to such lows? Even someone as cold as black wouldn’t do that!” Purple yelled.

“Well to answer your questions, I simply don’t want to die, so I did have to make some rather difficult decisions to save my own life plus I am pretty sure we all would do that after all we are all secretly selfish so don’t act like you are some saint and god!” Blue yelled back

Purple was taken back, I need to intervene!

“Look you two I know we all hate blue but we all to cooperate if we want to escape.” I stated of course I have no interest in having blue come along with us.

“Red he killed me,” purple stated 

“We sadly don’t have a choice,” I sighed 

“Yay we will be the best of friends Red, I promise,” blue gleefully exclaimed.

“So what shall we do?” Purple asked while distancing herself from blue.

“I believe that we should try and find some signal that can we can contact the others with,” I stated,” blue and I made some progress yesterday.

“I’m sure everyone at Mira HQ will be getting along just fine,” blue stated.

Something is odd about what he said but I can’t tell what it is 

We all headed to comms and after a couple of hours we made contact, finally!

I updated pink on our situation and it seems lime is still alive as well and berg should be here to collect us within a day.

Boy explaining to them that I resurrected Purple with a seance will be fun.

So now we have to wait for their arrival.


	6. Rain rain go away come again another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day and red,purple and blue are awaiting pick up so that they can escape polus and reunite with everyone on Mira HQ

Well today is the last day, and I cannot wait to leave! No More blue and I can sleep somewhere comfortable and actually have food! 

Blue is likely to kill us all or run off again so we need to tie him up but I need purple’s cooperation.

I tapped purple on her back and I whispered into her ear to meet me in security in an hour.

Blue is still sleeping... guess I should take the opportunity to strike him when I can.

I grabbed a knife he had on him and stabbed him In an non lethal area.

I then Carried his body off to security and I tied him up with a piece of wires stored here.

Eventually purple arrived, naturally in shock that I attacked blue but calmed down quickly when seeing that he his tied up and cannot be of harm since the wires can’t allow his tongue to reach either of us.

“So Red what you intend to do when we get to Mira HQ?” Purple asked.

“Well I think we should at least get answers from blue,” I stated,” like why he wanted us to die and maybe more about these impostors.”

“Will he even cooperate though,” purple asked with concern and rightfully so.

“Well if we can contain him properly and not allow any way he can leave then we can press him for info. We could just kill him and study his DNA even if that is unethical.” I stated hesitating near the end 

“For now we should wait for arrival,” purple sighed, “This place isn’t exactly the ideal living environment compared to Mira HQ, plus at home we can have other people to speak with of course you are a kind person Red I must admit that.”

Wow, thanks purple that is sooo nice of you.

Blue eventually woke up and began fighting and screaming but we were able to contain him. Impostors without their special powers are surprisingly weak.

Eventually he gave up but he isn’t pleased. He’d probably be sneering right now or use his tongue to kill us.

However he cannot do anything so we have a way to contain him for now.

Another hour passes and the ship finally arrives and boy will I have fun explaining what on earth happened here but it seems that they had their own issues to deal with too so I guess it evens out.

Seeing lady pink and the others still alive is a reassuring thing for me as we can finally defeat these Impostors once and for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that all these fics have been really short and I am sorry if that is bad but I will try to make the (probably) last main entry in within us a long one.
> 
> If you have any suggestions on what happens in the last main entry of within us then comment so I know how to improve.


End file.
